Nation wars
by sword slasher
Summary: Jack, Elsa and Anna, siblings, and rulers of the ice country of the water continent. Follow their adventure from deep rivalry and hatred with the Fire continent to getting involve in conspiracy (Future Hijack and lots of things in one huge alternate reality) Prolouge and a sneak peek for chapter 1 are up. Please review.(Please suggest a better name )


**Hi there t his will have a lot of other stuff (Mainly Disney) but main characters will be Hiccup and Jack, and slightly Elsa so if you haven't seen frozen do not worry there won't be any reference or spoilers until after the movie this is just a prologue so no actual story just History and maybe a sneak peek of chapter 1.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing if I did there would**** be a Rapunzel Frozen crossover movie or a series at least with the Big four.**

**(Please imagine in a female voice they do in regular prolouges please)**

Once upon a time there was a benevolent ruler, he was old but wise. He had conquered the world but it took him a giant part of his life and for each continent he had a child. At his death he proclaimed ' Come to me my children for a message I have for all' He bellowed from his chamber.

When they were all found and gathered the old man proclaim ' To each of you I give thee a piece of my kingdom'

First there was the kingdom from where he began his homeland the continent of fire he gave it to his eldest, Hiccup I, a girl but as brave and fearless as any regular warrior and as deadly as the dragons she slay though her light and pristine figure keep her enemies tricked into thinking she is weak she has known to use that to destroy her oponents. 

His second child aqua was given the continent of water though low on land this continent was known for it's fishery and various islands Aqua on the other hand was a mellow child that is as comparable as the waves calm as a quiet day or as harsh and cruel as the torrents.

The third child his first son Electro his best qualities were that of rapid quick thinking and quit witted but reckless as heck was given the continent of thunder and lightning best known for it's constant storms and it's population known for it's survival skills and natural born instinct and speed

His fourth child Terra though silent she was strong willed was her best quality she was given the continent of earth known for their massive land and impregnable defenses.

His Fifth child Ventus the wisest of all and pacifist was given the continent of wind a magical continent in the sky floated by magical clouds that supports all it's resident also known as sky islands

His sixth Child Flora who was as gentle and sweet as the fauna she was named after was given the continent of nature, a vast and rich continent full of various species, fruits and a variety of colors from it's flora.

His two youngest the twins, Darkus and Haos both conceived by his true love were both given the two most important kingdom of all the older brother who was taught by his father in the way of kings was given the continent of light a continent best known for it's shining hope it has on it's ruler and they specialize in the most advance technologies.

His eight child and younger to Haos, Darkus was given the continent of darkness a continent ruled over by demons and titans, and had a large variety of magic in it's mysterious land but the king knew his son though young would use all the training given by his father to conquer it just as he did to gain their respect. Though not taught to be a king his father taught him to be a warrior and a human being and the needs of his people which in the midst of training the elder twin he forgot to pass on.

This mistake cost him dearly a decade into his death Haos rose up too power and demanded that all his siblings joined up under his iron fist rule. Some joined him due to fear but Fire joined him out of respect of the massive power Haos had obtained and they sworn their eternal allegiance to the light, while thunder continent joined up due to the fear that Haos would easily destroy them. A large part of the nature forces including Flora herself joined but due to it's variety in species it had a variety in opinions and so the insectoid species joined up with Darkus because they saw through his evil, unlike their Flora and Fauna counterpart who were tricked into joining Haos.

Darkus immediately sought out those who did not join Haos to go against him, The impregnable defense of Terra was split in half when half of them went towards the side of same occurred with wind but unlike the others they were more pacifist and spent most of their time in discussion rather then fighting to they were not so big on the war but Water continent just as Pyra was Haos's right hand, Aqua was Darkus right hand. To this day turmoil still conflicts between these four great nations even to this day.

In the end of it all Darkus had been blamed for most of the casualty due to Haos trickery and the war ended in a stalemate which forever scarred the world. Each country was divided into 2 to three pieces and each of the kings children had a child to rule over each of those country that made their nation.

In the end Haos won and Darus's name was riddled in the mud. Those of Haos were proclaim as the worlds power while t hose on Darkus were not annexed but they were ridiculed and abused by the rest. That is the sad story of how this great world came to be through conflict of siblings and arrogance. But it is said one day Haos will, will be carried on and with it will come the unification of t he worlds again into one.

**To be continued**

**So what did you think of the prologue. I hope many of you got refrences cause I left references of lot of things, anyway heres the list of each country please know the name of the country are mostly of their elements which will play an important role on where is who and I will also take the time to write out what they do and who I have planned to appear and in which country. The first one in each list will be the capitol of each nation and as you can guess their system is like nation is our country and for them country is like a state. And there will be various mentions of past lives and inheriting a persons will(this is also a reference to something although this time it's anime).**

**Fire:  
Dragon: Held to be the dying place of their great leader Hiccup, the name Hiccup is given to those who are abnormally weak not as an insult but because she was physically weak but used her brain to overcome every and any obstacle and it is here that she proclaim the land of dragons which she conquered and later on an ancestor though to have her will, tamed the dragons. (As you can guess Hiccup and mainly those of Berk will appear in this area and those from Mulan but their in the capitol the berkians are the main forces.)**

**Volcano: It is nicknamed the training grounds because the entire country is inhabited by warriors looking to strengthen their survival skills in the hot and most destroyed areas. Although in time it was modernize and is now also visited due to it's spa and special hotels(The M rated kind).**

**Water:**

**Ocean: The ocean country is though to be devoid of land but in reality it is simply underwater. The population consist of Mer-people but it also have domed area and special magic that lets humans breath underwater via using the same technique the fish use.(I don't know if it will be main or not but I can assure you of a cameo of a certain red hair princess)**

**Ice: This country is the water continent main trader and is the only country, Fire or Thunder trade with besides the traitorous Nature. Ruled by their mighty queen this country has stopped various attacks and infiltrations it is also known as the funnest place on earth. (If you haven't noticed Elsa and Anna and cameo of Kristoff and the fun part can give you all you need to know who else will appear)**

**Island: Among the bullied countries t his is by far the least bullied. It is known as paradise due to the various paradise like island it has and it may not seem like it it is also the main source of Technology amongst the country that joined Darkus and is also prone to various infiltrations due to it but has successfully managed to keep their inventions hidden but is also very known for keeping old traditions alive to this day. (This one im just hinting you guess it's Disney, island, paradise and invention those are the hints on who will appear).**

**Thunder: Unlike all the other continents Thunder stayed as it was. It was never divided and is known as the most tight knit continent of all due to their constant needing of support from one another and the fact everything was packed up like a sardine due to the constant storms that ravaged it. (I refrenced but im leaving this one alone)**

**Earth:**

**Quake: This country is probably t he least updated technology wise. They still live in handmade rock houses and caves but not by choice but due to the constant earthquakes and shakes but due to it it's population has mastered the ability to walk in moving ground and they turned it into a defense and an offense against any enemy that tried to attack them. (I got nothing really except for one person but all I gotta say is Gods.)**

**mountain: The country that joined up Haos and is the most updated amongst the rest of Earth It was fitted with mist technology and air machines that through rigorous training lets them all walk and float on air and is surprisingly one of the most feared due to their air strike capabilities .(again nada)**

**Dessert: It use to be the capitol of Earth but now it is simply the richest country of Earth it stepped down as their protectors due to their inability to protect but has successfully manage to protect them economically and settle various disputes. (Here's the hint sand there)**

**Wind**

**Cloud: Surprisingly neither side could see a point where they could all agree on and split. The cloud country the half that went for Darkus is a continent in the sky. It has no land for it is made out of magical cloud that supports it's residence and through it's rain they feed the Flora in the Nature continent which enables them to go down to them and have a sort of working relationship with them. (Reference to an arc in an anime) **

**Wind: The side that went for Haos unlike Cloud are a lot more agresive and has constantly plotted the fall of the Cloud Country. Surprise to all the wind people who took the name of their Continent are some of the most ferouciously uncontrollable warriors that the light Continent h as under it's disposal. (Alvin the trechorous and many other villains will appear).**

**Breeze: The breeze country is by far the smallest of all. This one was formed form those who didn't want to partake in either side and act as neutral. Though small this nation serve as the location for the eternal neutral zone in the middle of a grassy knoll and farm fields holds the most important table in existence. The entire country is located in one island consisting of four different clans of t he four families that funded it. (You should know who by now)**

**Flora: This nation wasn't divided into country but it was divided into species. The humanoid Fauna lead by the king of all the lions who impose order and knowledge to everyone and are known to own the greatest collection of knowledge and books in the world, the Flora, after the death of Flora in the battle her tears went down into the land and created a new species of cybernetic Flower people which combines nature, magic and tech into one big pack they were dubbed Neo Nectar. Their main purpose is cultivation and the creation of more life. The final species the one that had initially gone to Darkus, the insectoid species, unlike the Fauna they go by their own rule and rebel against the Lion king constantly making a massive civil war that to this day is going on but peacefully. (Most of this was from an anime but the ruler you can guess who it is)**

**Light:**

**Light: The two main leaders Darkness and light were separated into two one having the name of the continent. Light is the main supplier of Technology of the world and has made an embargo on all Darkus allied forces on all their tech but has allowed them to make their own. This is by far the most arrogant and stuck up country of all just like Haos.(Someone will appear here)**

**Sun: Unlike their Light counterpart the sun country is surprisingly benevolent to all even to Darkness continent. Nothing much to say about them beside that they are the head in the art of art and paintings and plays which go to every country.(Do I even have to say anything)**

**Darkness**

**Darkness: Oposite to Light they are the main leaders in Magic and main supplier to t heir allies and Embargo it to all of the forces of Light which puts them at a disadvantage with no magic but it has been rumored that they found something in the same category. Unlike Light Darkness has a more laid back attitude since their day of battle and is even known for owning one of the greatest vacation spots in the world which Darkness made into a hotel and let one of t he most feared creatures in existence take charge of it to also use it as a way to spy on any enemy that go there and as a hidden invasion force or defense force. (I gave enough hints here)**

**Moon: Opposite to sun this is one of the most reclusive countries of all and it is rumored that it is because this is the main supply of technology in Darkness and was given the name Moon due to having stolen it once.**

**PHEW o my god I cannot believe this actually looks like it could be good, but what do you think. Please know that I am very naturally lazy and for me to come up with all this while normal to type it out in such detail(at least for me this is a lot more detail then usually) is very exasperating please Review your thoughts, as an incentive here is a sneak peek at the first Chapter and no there won't be a chapter for each protagonist they will all be revealed as time goes on.**

It was a usual day in Ice country, the queen had just woken up a few hours ago, bathed, ate and ready to go the platinum blond queen had raced all the way up to the northern mountain.

"Brother, sister come out." She had spoke with giddy excitement in her voice. Two figures appeared from above the mountain. One with silver hair and a lazy non royal vestment carrying the other a girl With long beautiful Brown blond hair and in a green dress. The girl jumped off the males arms and ran to her sister the Queen and gave her a big hug.

"What took you so long Elsa?" The youngest of the three asked.

"Yeah I was getting tired of waiting to beat you." The eldest spoke as he placed his staff behind his head and leaned on it.

" I was busy looking for you two until I figured you two went ahead without me. Next time leave a message and Jack you never beat me at our ice race." Elsa replied confidently and with a challenging look on Jack as she readied herself.

It was a tradition they had. At the first frost of each year Jack and Elsa would have a sort of competition which Anna would then judge and decide who wins. Elsa has always won but to this day does not know how to fly as gracefully as Jack and has often teased him by calling him a snow fairy due to his gracefulness and his fancy for men.

"Alright now on your marks." At the sound of this they both prepared themselves in running positions.

"Get set," They both gave themselves a confident side chance and smirk.

"GO" The both ran at full speed shooting various winter breezes and non deadly ice spikes or blocks at each other as they run through the entire outer area. The race was simple run from the northern mountain, slide down using ice powers to t he bottom, run across the Troll village and use their unique transport of their powers to get themselves back to the castle where Anna would be waiting for them who gets there using a sled but now is the first time Kristoff or Olaf are around so now there are three judges.

**End of sneak peek I hope you all liked it and no I will not explain why Jack is their brother it will be revealed in the first chapter for now just go along with it okay. Hope you review bye bye.**


End file.
